


addicted to each other

by princessrosberg



Category: Football RPF, Formula 1 RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Valentine's ficlets for our favourite boys.





	1. Ray/Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from I trusted u - Balkan beat box.   
> Just a bunch of ficlets to celebrate valentine's day, ships will be posted in each chapter :)

Valentine's day isn't anything special to Ray, just an ordinary day like any other. He doesn't like the whole idea of dedicating a singular day to loved ones, because if your love is only shown once a year, do you _really_ love that person in the first place? He'd rather just show it all year around.

Though being with Gavin, it's kind of hard to avoid it all. He loves this time of year, being able to shower Ray in kisses, buy him endless amounts of chocolate and spend the day cuddled oh so close to him. Ray enjoys that of course, because what's not to love when he has Gavin's long limbs curled around him almost all day?

He just doesn't see the point in the celebrations.

"Hey, Ray?" Gavin says softly, his voice thick and laced with sleep. Ray hums in response. "I love you y'know? Like _really_ love you, I even think I'm in love with you just-"

Ray whines again, fluttering his eyes open and turns his head slightly to press his lips against Gavin's - just to shut him up. It works, because he stops rambling and kisses back, threading his fingers through Ray's soft hair. It's not perfect, and Ray still hates the idea of this day, but if it means he gets to lie lazily on the sofa and cuddle with Gavin, he can learn to not hate valentine's day quite as much.


	2. OT7

To them, valentine's day is an excuse to just do nothing, to push the beds together so they can cuddle and sleep all day. It never really works, someone is always hanging off the edge and this year's it's Gavin who's stuck with no room.

He's got his arm curled tightly around Ryan's waist, snuggled against his warm back to keep him from falling into a heap on the floor. But then Ryan shifts slightly in his half asleep state and he's rolling off the bed before he can even attempt to stop himself.

" _Ryan_ , what did you do that for!" He just gets a mumble in response, and pouts up at the older man when he doesn't attempt to help him up. Gavin sits there for a good minute in the hopes someone will feel sorry for him and either lay on the floor and cuddle or at least make room for him on the bed. No one does though , so Gavin pulls himself up with the pout still across his lips.

There's no room anywhere; Ray is squished between Ryan and Michael, his hair a mess and his glasses still held loosely in his hand. Jack has his back pressed against Michael's - no doubt to keep him warm, Michael hates the cold - and Geoff has his face hidden in the crook of his neck.

It's only Jeremy who's still awake, and he looks at the tiny lad with his big eyes hoping and praying that he'll move up and make just the smallest amount of room for him. He smiles slightly at Gavin and holds his arms out for the Brit. Gavin doesn't need anything else, he almost wants to squeak in happiness when he drops down on Jeremy and rests his head against his shoulder.

Jeremy's so warm, and the mindless patterns he's drawing against Gavin's back is sending him into a light sleep already. He doesn't fight his drooping eyes, and presses a soft kiss against Jeremy's skin before he snuggles back down.

He's never been happier, knowing how much his boys love him. The smile stays on his face as he eventually falls asleep.


	3. Adam/Jordan

He can't help it, the soft moan passes Adam's lips before he can stop himself. It's so whiney and pathetic and his hand shoots up to cover his mouth to stop anymore escaping.

It's just - he's not used to this, he's not used to being the one receiving a blowjob and _fuck_ it's heavenly. In fact it's better than that, he can't find the words to describe how good Jordan's soft lips feel around his cock.

He wants to open his eyes and look down into at Jordan's, but he's pretty sure the minute they make eye contact he'll come there and then.

Adam's fingers end up curling through Jordan's hair, fisting it loosely between his hands as he tugs ever so slightly. Jordan fucking moans at that, and Adam can feel the vibrations against his cock which he's pretty sure is going to send him over the edge soon.

Jordan's blunt nail dig into the skin of Adam's thighs, holding them in place with his big hands so he can't buck his hips and make Jordan take his entire cock. He fucking wish he would though.

Adam tugs on Jordan's hair harder, hoping he gets the message that _yes, it would be nice if I could fucking come._

Adam's pretty sure he does because he speeds up his movements, presses his tongue harder against the shaft. Adam eventually has the courage to flutter his eyes open, and looks down into Jordan's blue ones.

He regrets it instantly, because Jordan is looking up at him with half lidded eyes and there's come sticking to his lips as he bobs his head. Adam can't take it, he bites down onto his hand, watches as Jordan pulls away and uses his hand to finishes him off. He comes on to Jordan's tongue with a whimper.

It's the best damn orgasm he's ever had; his vision is slightly spotted and his legs are still twitching away. Adam doesn't think he's felt this good in his life.

"Hey" Jordan says, and fucking smiles that beautiful smile; even with his swollen red lips and come covered chin. Adam can only whine in response, too dazed to be able to find his voice. "Happy valentine's day Ads"

Adam smiles softly, runs his hand through Jordan's hair in affection because yeah, _happy fucking valentine's day to me._


	4. Lewis/Nico

When Lewis checks his phone after an intense session in the gym, there's a voice mail from a number he doesn't quite recognise. They seem somewhat familiar, but he can't put a name to the jumble of numbers and instead just swipes his thumb across the screen to unlock it and dials his voicemail. He takes a drink of water as he waits for the automated voice to stop.

"Hey, Lewis" He almost chokes on the water in his mouth when he hears that familiar voice on the other end. Nico.

"I wasn't gonna do this but I'd been thinking about it for the past week and I know if I don't I'll just regret it later." It's silent for a minute, just Nico's quiet breathing from the other end, and Lewis almost wants to say something until he remembers it's just a voice mail, that Nico isn't _actually_ there.

"Sorry," Nico laughs quietly, and Lewis can't help but smile " I just hope you have a good day, and I-" Nico seems to cut himself off, and his laughs softly again. Lewis can only frown in confusion. "Yeah, I'll speak to you when you're back in Monaco, bye Lewis"

He ends the call so suddenly, and Lewis feels even more confused than before. He can't help but think Nico wanted to say something else, to say the three words that have been dancing around Lewis' mind for the past few months.

His fingers hover over Nico's phone number for a brief moment to call him back, but he stops himself before he can, turns off his mobile and slips it back into his pocket with a sad sigh. 


End file.
